Mr. Popo
Mr. Dumplin Popo (ミスター・ ダンプリン ポポ, Misutā Danpurin Popo) appears in Dragon Ball Z Abridged as a parody of his character from the canon series. In this series, he is the highest ranking in social order, Shenron's master and Demon God of the Church of Fuck Box. Personality Abridged Popo is perhaps the character who is most unlike his character in canon. Whilst the canonical Popo is a caring and gentle being, the abridged Mr. Popo is portrayed as thoroughly malevolent, violent, mean-spirited, sexist, greedy, sociopathic, sadistic, and an overall unpleasant individual, often being known to traumatize and mistreat those who train under him and simple acquaintances alike. He lives on the Lookout with Kami, but is known to be higher than him in social rank despite Kami being God. Mr. Popo has a "Pecking Order", in which he references to assert his dominance over his trainees. Popo is known to be uncaring and opted to make toast instead of allowing Goku to use his carpet to transport to the battlefield and save his friends from Vegeta and Nappa. Like the series, Popo's magic carpet can transport people across the planet instantly but Abridged Popo's carpet uses souls to fuel his trips. On occasion, he will kick Kami out of the Lookout to have a 'booty call' with his dates (Jynx), and is known to grow "pots of pot" on the Lookout, that Kami avidly smokes to relieve his glaucoma. He is also known for his consumption of other drugs, at one point drinking an entire gallon of LSD. Popo is shown to be very rude and possessing very little regard for the rights of others, often disrespecting and mistreating them on a regular basis, such as putting the Z-fighters in many dangerous and life threatening sessions during the time he was training them. Nonetheless, Popo does have a softer side to him. He has stepped to the defense of Earth on a few occasions, including restoring the sun after Goku destroyed it in Revenge of Cooler, and ordering Shenron to put off laying waste to the world for a few hundred years to "see if they can clean this place up." He also considers Goku to be endearing, and appeared to be genuinely friendly with Kami prior to the latter's fusion with Piccolo. He even admits to like Dende, after the young Namekian actually threatens ''the scary genie (without any signs of fear), causing Popo's signature smile to finally return with joy. Mr. Popo initially frightened Goku in their first encounter, causing the latter to be reminded of this and maintain a fear of Mr. Popo even as an adult. Mr. Popo finds Goku endearing, placing more emphasis on this trait than his stupidity and cites it as his reason for keeping him around. Krillin is another that Mr. Popo has aroused the fear of, as both before and during the training for the Saiyans Mr. Popo was able to intimidate him. Krillin's maintained fear of Mr. Popo and his training left him crying at the mention of the time period by an oblivious Gohan, as well as mentioning the first rule of Mr. Popo's training to not discuss it. Mr. Popo predicted Krillin's death on Namek before he even left Earth to travel to the planet. Mr. Popo has retained a formal and dignified relationship with Piccolo and Gohan, seeing Kami in Piccolo, as proven when he greeted him as "Young Kami", and only telling Gohan that his father was an idiot but not speaking negatively about him directly. Biography Originally from another Universe (speculated to in fact be the 'FIRST' Universe) Mr. Popo was known simply as ''Dumplin'' in his early years, during which he successfully thwarted the plans of Demon God Demigra to destroy the timeline. After which Mr. Popo absorbed Demigra's power, proclaiming himself to be the new Demon God of The Church of Fuck Box. Later after his adventures and developing more strength Dumplin goes through a metamorphosis becoming the pure demonic Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo was the first person to successfully cross Snake Way. His first encounter with Goku occurred after the latter climbed to the top of Korin's Tower to begin training. Mr. Popo saw Goku, who questioned who he was and the two stared at each other. When having one of his "booty calls", he left behind five corpses. When confronted by Kami over the number of corpses, he laughed when the latter said "five". His success in crossing Snake Way would be mentioned to Goku before the latter would do it as well. Following Goku's resurrection after training to combat the Saiyans and arriving back on Earth, he asked Mr. Popo for transport but the latter was making toast with butter, causing him to have to find another means of transportation. Mr. Popo visited Goku in the hospital, hearing the latter say all of his friends were there, leading Mr. Popo to interject, "Not all of them", referring primarily to himself. Mr. Popo revealed he was knowledgeable on how the Z-Fighters could resurrect Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha who had all been killed during the conflict with the Saiyans. With Krillin asking him if he could get their "friends back", Mr. Popo immediately hushed him up. After Krillin was killed by Freeza, Mr. Popo appeared, proving that he had "called it." Mr. Popo kicked Kami off the lookout, wanting to perform a "booty call" with Jynx and told her to shut up and that she loved it as she continued stating her name like an ordinary Pokemon. Mr. Popo was watering plants at the lookout when Garlic Jr. attacked alongside his minions, cutting up several parts of scenery which Mr. Popo ordered him and his minions to clean up. While Garlic Jr. went on about himself to Mr. Popo's encouragement, the latter proceeds to devour and assimilate Garlic Jr. and his henchmen by summoning a black void and watched with a smile. Kami then returned to the lookout, questioning what had happened in his absence and Mr. Popo explaining that he had some "Italian for dinner", elaborating that it was "Nothing but garlic!" Mr. Popo dropped a gallon of LSD afterward, being watched by Kami as Piccolo arrived on the lookout. After Kami filled Piccolo on Mr. Popo's behavior the latter told Kami he needed him to tell him that he could leave the Lookout whenever he wanted to and as Kami tried to state this, Mr. Popo snapped at him, ordering him not to tell him what to do while calling him a bitch. Piccolo remained at the Look out for three hours, being reminded by Mr. Popo of how long he had been there when he stumbled on approximating the time. After Kami decided to fuse with Piccolo and told Mr. Popo that it had been a "trip", Mr. Popo laughed and questioned Piccolo as to whether or not he ate Kami following the fusion. Mr. Popo became aware of Tien arriving on the battlefield to fight Cell and he told Goku and Gohan that he was going to die. When Tien finished his stalling of Cell and fell down before him, Mr. Popo once again exclaimed that he was going to die. Gohan pleaded for Goku to help him, but the latter did not know how to get involved since he thought he would run out of time before remembering he could use the Instant Transmission technique and teleporting to him. Gohan asked Mr. Popo if Goku had just remembered he could do that and Mr. Popo told him that his father is an idiot. Later, Mr. Popo announced that Trunks and Vegeta were emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After Vegeta allowed Cell to absorb Android 18, Piccolo yelled that they would all be killed due to his actions, Mr. Popo snarked about Piccolo bringing the mood down. Abilities Popo is known to be able to envelop people in a black mist and while originally this was thought to kill them, since the release of The Adventures of Dumplin (Popo's younger years), it is now known that this black mist is in fact dragging its victims to the 'Fuck Box'. He has been seen to do this twice. Once to his counterpart Blue Popo and the second time to Garlic Jr. (despite Garlic Jr.'s immortality) and his men. The Fuck Box essentially serving as an alternate and much more chaotic Dead Zone. The blue gem on Popo's turban is part of where the Fuck Box is. Popo was also suggested to have some level of psychic influence, being that he was able to scare Bardock out of a coma even though they never met or heard of one another. He was also able to accurately predict Krillin's death in Season 2 of Abridged. This was later dis-proven in The Adventures of Dumplin, as he had lived the events and knew how history would unfold. Popo, like in the canon series, is also displayed at being a master of martial arts. Kami trusts him to train newcomers and has been shown to send opponents flying with a single hit (e.g. Goku, Krillin). It can be assumed that Mr. Popo knows all of Dumplin's techniques, seeing that he is Dumplin's older self. It can also be assumed that he has the standard Majin powers of shapeshifting, liquification, stretching, cloning, etc. Aside from this, Popo has displayed spectacular powers, with perhaps his most impressive accomplishment being casually reigniting the sun after Goku destroyed it in Revenge of Cooler. Family Though Mr. Popo has several illegitimate offspring, there are very few he considers family. 'Dumplin:' Mr. Popo's younger self. 'Towa:' Dumplin/Popo's wife, top bitch, and Demon Goddess. 'Mira:' Dumplin/Popo's step-son. 'Puddin:' Puddin is Dumplin and Towa's daughter who serves as a rookie Time Patroller in the Time Patrol. She takes very much after both her father and her mother in looks, species, and fashion sense. Her most notable features is her cat like mouth and her cheerful habit of proclaiming the term "Nya!" 'Spudz:' Spudz is Mr. Popo's first confirmed son, (Appearing in Lanipators playthrough of Ultimate Tenkaichi), He is a Saiyan/Namekian/Majin/Demon/Genie/Dragon Hybrid in his late teens to early twenties. It can be assumed that he and his father have a good father son relationship, as Mr. Popo wasn't angry at Spudz for destroying the lookout. 'Frogurt:' Dumplin/Popo's omnisexed grandchild. '''Janemba:' Going by the logic that Mr. Popo is an older Dumplin, Jamemba may have spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin/Popo's butt. Jynx: Jynx is one of Mr. Popo's girlfriends, it's implied he's abusive to her, but not confirmed. Kami: Kami seems to be the only one Mr. Popo respects, placing him in the pecking order, and also appearing despondent when Kami is gone for good. Blue Popo: Alternate 4kids self. Mr. Popo shows disgust at his presence, quickly assimilating despite his pleas. Appearance Trivia * Blue Popo was a short lived alternate Popo (parodying the 4kids edit of Popo from black to blue), who was kind and gentle, like the original Popo. He also came off as more respectful and politer than TFS Popo, where the former referred to the crew of TFS as fine gentlemen. Blue Popo was absorbed by Abridged Popo by enveloping him in mist. * Popo's name is used to operate Kami's old spaceship rather than Piccolo's (in the original manga, "Piccolo" was the Namekian term for "other world"). The reason to this, as Popo claims, "It just knows better." * Kami is also the only person which Mr. Popo respects, as he receives orders from and obeys without hesitation, although Popo still regards Kami to be under him along with everyone else. ** It has, however, been implied that Popo actually liked Kami in Episode 45 and in the same episode it was hinted that he actually misses him after fusing with Piccolo. Since Kami's fusion with Piccolo he hasn't really been himself either, being some what more quiet and just generally not the Popo we know. This will, however, evidently not last for much longer though. * Popo has also crossed over to other Abridged series, such as Antfish's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged wherein he appears within the dreams of a beaten and comatose Hol Horse, who had earlier already been victimized in his dreams by blue comedy superstars Jeff Foxworthy, Ron White, Bill Engvall and Larry the Cable Guy. * A running gag through DBZ abridged is numerous times Mr. Popos eyes will be shown up close instilling fear to the other characters and people in real life. Characters such as Krillin, Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Bardock have been scared and also real life people such as takahata101 and KaiserNeko. * Popo has also broken the 4th wall by scaring people in real life, people include Takahata101 and KaiserNeko. * Many instances point to him at being psychotic. His training had such an effect on Krillin that mentioning it causes him to shake with fear, In Episode 31 Kami states that the last time Mr. Popo had a "booty call" he found five dead bodies and that Popo laughed when he said five. Even Goku is afraid of him, going as far as to have a fit so extreme when Mr. Popo appears that several doctors have to hold him down. * There are many rules to Popo's Training: ** 1: Do not talk about Popo's Training, ** 2: Do not explain Popo's Training, ** 6: Do not break Popo's stuff, * Mr. Popo is repeatedly shown to be in an abusive relationship with the Pokemon Jynx, whom he torments during his "booty call". * In Episode 40, Mr. Popo literally drops a gallon of LSD from a milk jug (an act that confounds Kami since he never left the lookout to obtain it; some fans have speculated that he pulled it out of his Fuck Box). After doing so, Mr. Popo kept muttering "All These Squares Make a Circle" (referring to the Look Out's tiles) to himself over and over again, and also asked Kami if he can leave the Look Out. While Kami is explaining he can leave whenever he wishes Popo just snaps back at him, demanding that Kami not tell him what to do. * As of Episode 42, Popo now has sole ownership of the Look Out (At least until Dende's inevitable takeover. Poor Little Green). Upon Piccolo's departure, Popo celebrates with fireworks and loudly playing "Turn Down For What" complete with the Look Out bobbing about. * In the 45th episode "Hyperbolic Plot Device," Goku actually points out that Mr. Popo isn't like his usual self, implying that Popo misses Kami. * Lanipator says that Slenderman stays in Mr. Popo (possibly another pocket dimension than the Fuck Box) due to his needing of darkness and pays Mr. Popo rent. He goes on to say that day time mode of the Slenderman game is what happens when Slenderman pisses him off. * It is also hinted that he may be related to Dumplin from Dragon Ball Xenoverse from TFS gaming. ** Later confirmed in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 32 that Dumplin is a younger Mr. Popo. This means that Mr. Popo is in fact a Majin. *** If it is true that Mr. Popo is Dumplin, then since Dumplin wields Yamcha's Sword, Mr. Popo is also capable of wielding swords. **** Some fans have speculated that the reason Mr. Popo wears his turban is to hide his pompadour, thus concealing his identity as a Majin and the blue jewel on his turban is part of where the Fuck Box is. * It is unknown why TFS changed Popo to a terrifying genie, some suggest it's because of Polish parodies in which people are making fun of Popo. * In the TFS Parody "Popo the Genie", more of Popo's past is revealed. * Dende is one of the few people to ever make Mr. Popo smile in enjoyment. In episode 56 after Popo says he'll call Dende "Little Green" (reference to the Namek arc) Dende responds with "your funeral" which in turn causes Popo to quite literally crack a smile. * It seems that characters have overcome their fear to Mr Popo to some exent. Since some are able to keep civil conversations with him....Unlesss he threatens them List of characters killed by Mr Popo *Gashew, Vinegar, Zald nad Tard *Blue Popo References Category:Royal Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Genies Category:Gods Category:Immortal beings Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Villains